


Feliz Jawölin

by sunflow3rs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji as Kaneda, Attempt at Humor, Bokuto Koutarou as Vilma Picapiedra, Costumes, Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hanamaki Takahiro as a Firefighter, Hirugami Sachirou as Danny Zuko, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Iwaizumi Hajime as Tony Montana, Konoha Akinori as Tyler Durden, Kuroo Tetsuou as Betty Mármol, Love, M/M, Making Out, Matsukawa Issei as a Police Officer, Miya Atsumu as a Vampire, Miya Osamu as a Momia, Music, No Plot/Plotless, Oikawa Tooru as Westley, Ojiro Aran as Rambo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Randomness, Shirofuku Yukie as Leia Organa, Suna Rintarou as a Skeleton, Suzumeda Kaori as Rey, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27111685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflow3rs/pseuds/sunflow3rs
Summary: Es 31 de octubre y cuarenta y ocho adolescentes de entre dieciséis y dieciocho años están a punto de celebrar Jawölin por todo lo alto con vodka del barato, música que era un temazo en los 2000 y disfraces mediocres (menos el de Akaashi que, como todo lo que hace, es un Top 3 Maravillas creadas por el Ser Humano y quizás también se salva el de Terushima, pero solo porque se ha tirado días cortando, pintando y pegando el cartón para que tuviera la apariencia de un Volkswagen amarillo pollo).
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Konoha Akinori, Aran Ojiro/Hirugami Sachirou, Hanamaki Takahiro/Suzumeda Kaori, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 3





	1. 8 p.m.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os guste, que os haga un poquitín de gracia y que no os de cringe, y que las parejas no os produzcan sentimientos negativos (?). Muchas gracias por leer, perdonándme por "abandonar" mis otras historias, prometo que volveré a ellas (estoy muy atascada con "Strip Me Out", "Prometes Amor" necesito corregirla porque me da jaqueca solo mirarla y la nueva adquisición de la casa, aka "Los benditos siete días", pues que no tengo ganas de escribir escenas de eróticas y/o provocativas, la verdad). 
> 
> Os mando muchos besos para todos ustedes. <3

Las ocho de la noche: Es la hora de la llegada oficial, minuto arriba y minuto abajo dependiendo de si uno ha decidido coger el autobús abarrotado de adolescentes recién bañados en colonia barata y spray para tintarse el cabello, o bien le bajan a la plaza la madre de ese buen amigo que no debe de mentirle a sus progenitores acerca de cuáles son sus planes para esa noche. Todavía no hay demasiado joven alborotado por la calle, pero sí que se ven ancianos que bailan con el bastón en una mano y la boina en otra aprovechando los últimos segundos de los teloneros de la verbena después de haber pasado toda la tarde jugando al bingo. Los que recién llegan tantean el ambiente y se sacan fotos grupales e individuales cerca del mar para después subirlas al Instagram con demasiado fingido orgullo.

En eso mismo estaban los cuatro chicos de Inarizaki que habían podido asistir a la fiesta de Halloween a la que Hinata les había "invitado". Aunque ahora que lo pensaban más que una invitación lo que había dicho era anunciar a las doscientas personas que mantiene guardados en su grupo de "Mejores Amigos" en la red social que había una fiesta para todo tipo de gente en la plaza de la ciudad. A ninguno les había molestado que no fuera el evento privado que se esperaban que fuese, de hecho, coincidieron con el pensamiento de que algo más abierto y al aire libre era mucho mejor que encerrar a un enorme grupo de adolescentes sudorosos en una simple discoteca de metro y medio.

—Venga, Tsumu, sé un poco más creativo que eres un puto vampiro —se quejó Osamu, dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro a su hermano mientras señalaba con desinterés a Suna, quien sostenía enfrente de ellos uno de los teléfonos de los gemelos. Atsumu resopló, ¿qué coño quería que hiciera? No podía hacer nada más que abrir su boca lo suficiente como para que la estúpida dentadura de plástico que le había venido a Suna con el paquete de golosinas se viera y fingir que mordía el cuello del idiota de su hermano. —Que es para mamá, que ha pedido una foto.

—Oh, es para mamá, Tsumu, saca esos colmillitos para ella —se burló Suna, entorpeciendo la labor de Osamu de conseguir una foto decente para enviársela a su madre tal y como prometió que haría una vez se encontrasen en el lugar de la celebración. Aran estaba a un lado de Suna agarrando las botellas de refresco -que de refresco había un 40%-, el tridente de plástico que habían encontrado tirado por ahí y que habían cogido para darle al disfraz de esqueleto de Suna un poco de color y la propia metralleta de su conjunto de Rambo casi haciendo malabares para que ninguno de los objetos terminase en el suelo. Resopló cansado y pensó que Kita había tomado una muy sabia decisión al quedarse en la comodidad de su casa.

—Se suponía que yo iba a ser la momia —simplificó Atsumu, como si eso explicase la razón por la que había estado de morros durante todo el trayecto, molesto debido a que su hermano pequeño le había robado el sexy disfraz de momia con el que tenía planeado pavonearse durante toda la noche. Había soñado con el momento en el que Sakusa lo viera desde la distancia en medio de la multitud con la tela que envolvía su cuerpo pidiendo a gritos que se acercara y lo desenvolviera como un puto regalo de Navidad. ¡Y ahora era un jodido vampiro con colmillos de plástico! ¡Y no había nada sexy en un vampiro del siglo XIX!

—Deja de llorar y ponte para la foto.

Atsumu hizo lo que Osamu pedía a regañadientes únicamente porque sabía que a su madre le gustaría tener un buen recuerdo de ese momento, pero tan pronto como el flash de la cámara alumbró sus rostros dejándoles parcialmente ciegos durante algunos segundos, corrió hacia donde Suna se encontraba y le arrebató el teléfono de un solo golpe.

—Corre, ahora te toca a ti sacarte una foto con tu noviecito —avisó, buscando a tientas una manera de avergonzar a su compañero de equipo y, de paso, devolverle la jugarreta que le acababa de hacer. Aran soltó un nuevo suspiro a sabiendas de que serían capaces de tirarse toda la noche de esa manera, intentando sacar fotos vergonzosas el uno del otro, y que en ningún momento la situación rozaría la línea de lo que era lógico.

—¿Por qué no nos sacamos una los cuatro? —Preguntó Aran, dejando las cosas tiradas con los brazos lo suficientemente cansados como para importarle que tan sucio podría encontrarse el suelo. Lo de Rambo era únicamente un disfraz, todavía le quedaban horas en el gimnasio para verse a sí mismo como una cuarta parte de lo que es Sylvester Stallone. Atsumu se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza, entregando el móvil a su as pidiéndole en silencio que le preguntara a algún desconocido que le hiciera la fotografía. Aran soltó un último resoplido y giró sobre sus talones.

Había gente de todo tipo, desde señores y señoras de avanzada edad que bailaban entre bastones y tanques de oxígeno, hasta familias que simplemente compraban conos de papas fritas en los puestos de comida rápida por cinco euros cada uno, y adolescentes que, como ellos, deambulaban sin ningún rumbo fijo con disfraces iguales o peores que los que llevaban. De un rápido vistazo, Aran le pegó un grito a la primera persona que vio que creyó que no sería capaz de robarle el teléfono.

—¡Hey! ¡Danny Zuko! ¿Te importaría sacarnos una foto? —Le preguntó, acercándose trotando al chico alto recién salido del musical Grease, hijo del mismísimo John Travolta si no fuera por el hecho de que no tenían ni un solo pelo de parecido. Sus ojos no eran azules, ni su pelo era negro, y su piel era mucho más morena que la del hombre. Aunque el cuero en sus pantalones le quedaba de la misma exquisita manera, eso sí. —¿Por favor?

Danny Zuko parecía una buena persona, así que guardó el peine negro con el que estaba peinándose minutos atrás mientras se miraba en el reflejo del espejo de un coche y aceptó el teléfono que Aran le brindaba con gusto.

—Bonito disfraz —le dijo, echándole un descarado vistazo desde la bandana roja que decoraba su cabeza hasta las botas militares que le hacían daño en el meñique del pie debido a que no solía utilizarlas. Entonces, su ceño se frunció un poco cuando se fijó en las otras tres personas que acompañaban al Rambo: El esqueleto, la momia y el vampiro, y volvió a mirar a Aran con un deje confundido. —¿Nos conocemos de algo? Creo que me suena tu cara.

Aran arqueó una ceja sin estar seguro de a lo que se refería. Bueno, era uno de los mejores ases de Japón y había salido en algunas ocasiones en la revista de voleibol especializada en la liga de secundarias, al igual que los gemelos Miya, quizás era por eso. Caminó hasta colocarse a un lado de Atsumu después de haber cogido su metralleta del suelo y encogerse de hombros ante la pregunta del Danny Zuko y, nada más llegar al lado del vampiro, este le dio un codazo al nivel de su costado.

—Está totalmente ligando contigo —le susurró, sonriendo para la fotografía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Aran frunció su ceño sin tener ni idea de lo que su amigo hablaba, tomándolo como loco e ignorando la suave carcajada de Suna, quien de cuclillas debajo de ellos había sido capaz de escuchar el comentario. Aran trotó, entonces, hasta Danny para que le devolviera el teléfono y agradecerle la foto.

—No hay de qué, pero me llamo Hirugami —sonrió el ahora no Danny Zuko. Aran abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y como si acabase de salir de un programa de 2003 de Disney en el que uno tiene visiones sobre el futuro, a su cabeza llegó la imagen mental de un Hirugami completamente diferente a la persona que tenía delante.

—¡Ya sé quién eres! El hermano de Fukurou y Shouko Hirugami, ¿verdad? Juegas en el Kanomedai, ¿no? —saltó Aran, chasqueando sus dedos y guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo interno de su chaleco para evitar que fuera robado por algún mano larga. Hirugami relamió sus labios y asintió con la cabeza viéndose descubierto, algo a lo que ya estaba acostumbrado, y afirmó la suposición.

—Ese mismo.

—Yo soy Aran Ojiro del Inarizaki. Aquellos que ves ahí son los gemelos Miya y el esqueleto es Suna —señaló Aran a los tres chicos que todavía esperaban a que su sempai se les uniera a un par de metros más alejados. Hirugami asintió de nuevo, comprendiendo ahora de qué le sonaba la cara y observó con desinterés al resto del equipo. —Bueno, ¿estás aquí con alguien?

Hirugami se encogió de hombros, poniendo una mala cara sin estar seguro de cómo responder a esa pregunta.

—Se suponía que venía con un amigo, pero no vendrá hasta más tarde —confesó, agachándose para recoger las cosas que Aran había dejado tiradas en el suelo y ofreciéndoselas con cuidado. El as tarareó una afirmativa comprendiendo su pequeña desdicha. Se encogió de hombros y se dijo a sí mismo que no estaba haciendo eso por el estúpido y sin sentido comentario que Atsumu había dicho, sino porque era el hermano pequeño de los Hirugami.

—Siempre puedes quedarte con nosotros hasta que tu amigo llegue —se ofreció. Hirugami pestañeó un poco confundido ante la repentina sugerencia. —Está bien si no quieres. Esos tres pueden llegar a ser un gran grano en el trasero, de todos modos.

Hirugami negó con la cabeza, más pidiéndole que se callara que otra cosa, y luego asintió casi comprendiendo su error.

—No me importaría quedarme con ustedes, digo, es una buena idea.

Los dos chicos se acercaron a los otros tres y Aran presentó a Hirugami como el bloqueador central del Kanomedai. Atsumu comenzó a preguntarle cosas acerca de qué demonios estaba disfrazado y por qué parecía que se había echado tres kilos de gomina en el pelo para que brillase de esa manera. Suna y Osamu, sin embargo, dejaron que sus amigos se distrajesen lo suficiente con la nueva adquisición del grupo para quedarse un poco más atrás y hablar de sus cosas.

—¿Por qué le quitaste el disfraz a tu hermano? —Preguntó Suna, acunando la botella de refresco verde como si fuera un bebé y no vodka con SevenUp, observando de reojo a la momia que tenía como novio. Osamu se encogió de hombros y levantó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, bostezando, pensando en que tenía que conseguir energía de alguna manera si realmente quería aguantar toda la noche de fiesta con sus colegas. La tela se abrió el nivel de su cintura, dejando entrever la costura de los calzoncillos negros que llevaba puesto, y los ojos de Suna viajaron con cierta rapidez al logo de Caiwen Kani plateado.

—Creí que este te gustaría más —le respondió Osamu, como si ese fuera su único motivo y no el hecho de que le encantaba molestar a Atsumu únicamente por el placer de hacerlo. Suna silbó convencido de su respuesta y dejó de sostener la botella con sus brazos para pasar uno por encima de los hombros de su novio. Apoyó su cabeza en la ajena y cerró por unos segundos sus ojos mientras permitía que el chico guiase su camino, sin tener ni la más remota idea de a dónde demonios iban debido a que el escenario se encontraba en la otra punta de la calle.

—Sí que lo hace —admiró. Osamu sonrío con satisfacción y abrió su propia botella, esta vez siendo una repugnante mezcla -para ojos de todos menos los de los dos Miya- de zumo tropical y ron de fresa, llevándose el primer buche de la noche a la boca. Arrugó su nariz lo suficiente como para que Suna levantase su cabeza y le mirara con curiosidad. —¿Demasiado fuerte?

Osamu fingió la mejor negativa que pudo. —No, todo perfecto.


	2. 9 p.m.

Las nueve de la noche: La plaza ya se encuentra llena de adolescentes que sudan purpurina y maquillaje facial, pero la fiesta todavía no ha comenzado y mientras los teloneros se despiden de esos ancianos que han bailado como si de nuevo estuvieran en sus veinte, los jóvenes se dirigen al McDonald’s de turno para comprar el MyCombo y aguantar las desorbitadas cantidades de alcohol que planeaban tragar durante toda la noche como un completo y jodido campeón. La oferta de 3’90€ nunca le había sentado tan bien a la compañía de comida rápida, así que aguante el Burguer King y sus mesas vacías, que las colas para la Big Mac doblan la esquina.

Ahí mismo se encontraban los chicos y las chicas de Fukurodani que muertos de hambre esperaban con ansias a que la dichosa cola avanzara de una vez por todas. No llevaban ni quince minutos en la plaza en la que se celebraría la fiesta de Halloween cuando Bokuto se quejó completamente angustiado de que no había comido nada en las últimas horas y que su cuerpo perdía demasiada energía a cada segundo que pasaba y, debido a ello, Akaashi sugirió acercarse al centro comercial que había a un par de metros y comprarse el famoso menú de la hamburguesa.

—Yukie, no tengo ni idea de cómo aguantas con estas cosas puestas, ¡se ve mi trasero por completo! —lloriqueó Bokuto, sentándose en el suelo frío con las piernas abiertas e intentando a duras penas que el vestido blanco que llevaba puesto se quedase en su sitio. El capitán del equipo no tuvo otra idea que disfrazarse de Vilma, la esposa de Pedro en los Picapiedra, para poder ir a juego con Kuroo, quien iba a asistir a la fiesta vestido de Betty, la esposa de Pablo, porque creyó como un tonto que sería divertido. Así que ahí estaba él con un diminuto vestido que le quedaba increíblemente apretado en la zona de su pecho, con un collar de perlas blancas y de plástico rodeando su cuello, los labios pintados de un rosa claro que la propia Shirofuku le había dejado y con una peluca naranja de muy mala calidad que desaparecería tan pronto como Bokuto comenzara a bailar en medio de la plaza. Valdría la pena, se dijo a sí mismo, cuando encontrase a Kuroo entre toda la maraña de gente.

Shirofuku se sentó a su lado apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo, tan hambrienta que creía que sus piernas le fallarían en cualquier momento, descansando su trasero sobre la tela de su falda para que ningún centímetro de su expuesta piel tocase las no tan limpias losas del suelo. Ella había decidido disfrazarse de un personaje mucho más icónico que Vilma de los Picapiedras, por mucho que Bokuto dijera lo contrario, y había comprado por Internet el conjunto de Leia Organa que llevaba siglos queriendo ponerse. Aunque claro, era el de cuando fue prisionera de Jabba el Hutt en el Retorno del Jedi, porque, joder, nadie tenía idea alguna de cuánto tiempo llevaba Shirofuku buscando una buena excusa para ponerse el polémico bikini dorado.

—¿Por qué no fuiste tú de Pedro y Kuroo-san de Vilma? Creo que os hubiera quedado mejor —preguntó Shirofuku, colocando la botella de plástico que había traído de su casa y que compartiría con Suzumeda entre sus piernas a modo de protección. Bokuto frunció su ceño y miró a su amiga como si acabase de decir la tontería más grande del universo y Konoha resopló desde arriba, cansado del comentario que todavía no había salido de la boca de su capitán.

—¿Dónde está la diversión en eso, Yukie? ¿Tienes idea de cuantos silbidos he recibido de camino aquí? ¡Soy una celebridad! —le respondió, casi como una queja, el chico. Shirofuku asintió con la cabeza buscando terminar la pequeña disputa ahí, lo que muy a su pesar no consiguió. —¡Soy como la Marilyn Manson de Sendai!

—Marylin Monroe —corrigió Akaashi, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta roja. Este había sido la gran sorpresa de Fukurodani cuando salió de su casa con un conjunto de cuero rojo, con la fotografía de una pastilla azul perfectamente plastificada sobre la parte trasera de su cazadora, los guantes del mismo material y unas botas que había comprado únicamente para la ocasión. Dejó anonadado a cada uno de sus compañeros de equipo con su grata personificación de Shotarou Kaneda y, durante unos pocos segundos, Bokuto se sintió verdaderamente mal por cuán barato parecía su disfraz con respecto al de sus colegas.

—Y que te silbe gente que no conoces no está bien, Bokuto… —Repitió Suzumeda cruzándose de brazos. Se lo había estado diciendo desde que el primer adolescente hizo un comentario acerca de cuán buen cuerpo tenía Bokuto nada más bajar del autobús en el que llegaron a la plaza, pero al parecer el as hacía oídos sordos a cada una de las palabras que salían por la boca de la chica. Bokuto rodó los ojos, entonces, y Suzumeda le dio un guantazo con la espada láser que llevaba enganchada al su cinturón. Ella había querido continuar con la temática de Star Wars que su mejor amiga había protagonizado, así que se compró el mono gris que Rey utiliza en El Despertar de la Fuerza y uno de esos láseres que se iluminan y hacen ruiditos cuando se aprieta uno de sus botones.

Konoha asintió con la cabeza. Como cada vez que salía junto a Bokuto, fuese cual fuese el contexto, su grupo llamaba la atención por encima de cualquier otro. A veces era debido a los gritos de su capitán, otra a sus lloriqueos insufribles o a sus abruptos cambios de humor, y otras, como esta, era simplemente a su apariencia.

—Creo que voy a buscar a Hiro, me ha dicho que estaba por aquí —avisó Suzumeda, poniéndose de puntillas y mirando alrededor para encontrar a la cabellera rosada de su novio. —No os vais a mover, ¿no?

—Eso parece —replicó Konoha, arrugando su propia cazadora roja que se había quitado nada más entrar en el centro comercial, incapaz de aguantar un segundo más del asqueroso aire condensado que reinaba en los metros cuadrados del área recreativa. Se subió las espantosas gafas de cristales tintados que caracterizaban al Tyler Durden de Brad Pitt lo mejor que podían para buscar él también al novio de su amiga, más había tanta gente que era imposible fijarse en una única cabeza. —¿Por qué no lo esperas aquí? Dile que estás en la cola del McDonald’s, que no es como si hubiera otra.

—Ya, si se lo he dicho, pero dice que lleva un rato aquí y que todavía no me ha visto —suspiró Suzumeda. Konoha asintió con su cabeza comprendiendo lo que quería decir. Le echó un rápido vistazo a Akaashi casi preguntándole lo que debía de hacer, puesto que ninguno de los presentes quería que la chica se fuera sola a buscar a su novio, pero tampoco deseaban dejar la cola ahora que ya veían la fachada del negocio. El perfecto Kaneda entrecerró sus ojos en la dirección de Konoha y este entendió que iba a ser suyo el placer de acompañar a Suzumeda. La verdad era que prefería eso antes de quedarse a solas con Shirofuku y Bokuto quienes estaban a nada de morir de inanición.

—Vale, voy contigo a buscar a tu novio —soltó Konoha. Suzumeda le sonrió como agradecimiento y agarró su muñeca para salir de la cola y dirigirlo a dónde creía que estaba Hanamaki. Antes de desaparecer del campo visual de su grupo de amigos, Konoha se detuvo y señaló a Akaashi desde la distancia y, como siempre sucedía con el colocador, poco hicieron falta las palabras para comunicarle qué era lo que quería. Aún así lo dijo. —Si os toca me pides lo de siempre, ¿vale?

Akaashi le alzó el pulgar de manera afirmativa y Suzumeda se tomó vía libre para continuar arrastrando a su colega hasta las escaleras mecánicas. Miró su teléfono una última vez antes de buscar desde la altitud del piso de arriba la conocida cara de su novio, o bien, la de cualquiera de los amigos que le acompañaban.

—¿De qué va disfrazado tu novio? —Preguntó Konoha. Suzumeda resopló con cierta diversión.

—De bombero.

Konoha resopló. No sabía por qué se esperaba algo más de Hanamaki, la verdad, hasta demasiado le parecía que se hubiera comprado realmente un disfraz de bombero. Él ya lo estaba imaginando con un tutú rosa, sin camiseta y con purpurina restregada por todo su cuerpo como si la hubiera confundido con crema hidratante. Era de ese tipo de personas.

—Oye, por cierto… —llamó su atención Suzumeda, pegándole un suave empujón mientras caminaban hasta la entrada del centro comercial, donde la chica había quedado con Hanamaki pies el lugar no tenía pérdida alguna. —¿Cómo vas con Akaashi-san?

—No voy —confesó. Suzumeda frunció su ceño y se cruzó de brazos, exigiendo una explicación al por qué se encontraba tan pesimista con su relación con el vice-capitán. —No me mires así, ¿vale? Estoy siendo sincero.

—Obviamente no lo estás siendo, —resopló ella —no entiendo por qué no te olvidas de todo y, simplemente, te lanzas. Dile que te gusta y dale un beso o yo qué sé.

—Mira, ojalá la vida fuera tan fácil, pero estoy seguro de que Akaashi me mandaría a la mierda tan pronto como abriera la boca.

—¡No tienes ni idea! —exclamó, deteniéndose en mitad del camino y observando con verdadera molestia a su amigo. Sus ojos se trasladaron al grupo de personas que había tras la espalda de Konoha y pronto se dio cuenta, gracias al drástico cambio en la expresión de la chica, que era un bombero lo que tenía detrás. —Hablaremos de esto después, ¿vale? Pero piensa en hacer algún movimiento esta noche, que tengo un buen presentimiento.

Konoha giró sobre sus talones tan rápido como Suzumeda terminó de hablar, a sabiendas de que la chica comenzaría a correr hacia Hanamaki y que, tal y como repetían cada vez que se veían después de tanto tiempo, saltaría sobre él y le comería la boca con mil veces más hambre que la que sienten Shirofuku o Bokuto. Efectivamente, Suzumeda le avisó con un grito a Hanamaki que le había encontrado y antes de que sus amigos se dieran cuenta, las piernas de la chica estaban rodeando la cintura del chico y sus lenguas estaban enredadas la una con la otra.

Al lado del bombero, el muy original mejor amigo de Hanamaki vestía de policía y había desenganchado la porra de plástico que llevaba en su cinturón para darle un golpe en su espalda y rechistar sobre algo que Konoha entendió como “Ir a la cárcel de la calentura”. Un Tony Montana de Scarface y, supuso, que un Westley de La Princesa Prometida le saludaron desde la distancia y le animaron acercarse. Si no se equivocaba eran Iwaizumi y Oikawa respectivamente, vice-capitán y capitán del Aoba Johsai, pero no solía prestar demasiada atención a Suzumeda cuando se ponía a divagar acerca de su novio, así que no estaba seguro.

—Me gusta tu rollo. No hablemos del Club de la Lucha y esas cosas, ¿no? —Saludó Matsukawa. Konoha resopló con cierta diversión.

—Debes de cerrar el pico, ¿no recuerdas la segunda regla? —Le siguió el juego Konoha. El Club de la Lucha era una de sus películas favoritas así que le había parecido reconfortante que al menos una persona descubriera de qué estaba disfrazado sin tener que darle una pista. Ni siquiera Akaashi le reconoció cuando lo vio por primera vez horas atrás, aunque se lo dejaba pasar debido a que había dicho que nunca había visto la película. (¿Le diría que no si le preguntase de verla un día de esos juntos? No tendría por qué, ¿no? Son amigos, después de todo). —Tú vas de Westley, ¿no?

—¡Joder, sí! —se quejó Oikawa. El Tony Montana rodó los ojos con un deje cansado. —Todo el mundo me ha estado llamando El Zorro. ¿Tengo alguna puta Z en algún lado que no veo o qué?

Konoha se encogió de hombros. —No todo el mundo sabe reconocer un clásico.

—Touché.

Suzumeda finalmente cayó de los brazos de Hanamaki y comenzó a saludar a cada uno de los amigos de su novio, a los cuales había ignorado notoriamente, y luego señaló la planta superior del edificio.

—¿Habéis cenado ya? Estamos a punto de entrar en el McDonald’s, por si os apetece —sugirió. Hanamaki enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura para poder abrazarla de nuevo y apoyó su barbilla en su hombro, mirando desde abajo a sus colegas, preguntándoles lo que hacer.

—Venga, chicos, que hay que comer algo si no queréis caer en malilla —se quejó Hanamaki. Iwaizumi se encogió de hombros diciendo que a él ese tipo de cosas no le importaba puesto que no tenía pensamiento alguno de beber alcohol, mientras que Oikawa se distrajo lo suficiente hablando de cuán buena es La Princesa Prometida con Konoha. Matsukawa pasó un brazo sobre su vice-capitán.

—Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero te aseguro que conforme pase la noche cambiarás de parecer.

Iwaizumi frunció su ceño. —Lo dudo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Segundo capítulo, igual de corto, lo siento. ¿Qué os parece? Sé que es una chorrada, en verdad, pero como que me gusta un poquitín. Ahora con todo lo que ha pasado con la pandemia y toda esta mierda pues echo un poco de menos las fiestas cutres que me metía con mis amigos con dieciséis años y, bueno, aquí estoy compartiendo un poco mis memorias xD. 
> 
> Quiero que el AkaKono domine el mundo. Demasiado belleza en un solo shippeo para que no sea de este modo, lo juro. Y amo mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho a Kaori y a Hanamaki como pareja, son tan monos askjdh. 
> 
> (Iwaizumi as Tony Montana as mi máxima fantasía god voy a disfrutar de lo lindo escribiendo su cap)
> 
> Bueno, muchas gracias por leer. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Perdón por los errores :(. Os mando un beso enorme!!! <3


End file.
